Diablo
by Justin Valentine
Summary: You've either forgotten everything, or you want them to think you've forgotten everything. Well... which is it?


A/N: Just to get this stuff out of the way and so people don't complain...

This is not a straight up Silent Hill story. It has nothing to do with Silent Hill, and is only here on because Silent Hill is the main thing that inspired me to do this. So yes, this story will be in the same vein as something out of Silent Hill, but in the end does not relate to the games. Therefore, this entire story, characters and all, belong to and are copyrighted (c) to me, Justin Valentine.

This chapter is short because it is only the prologue. Chapters after this will be much longer, don't be surprised if they are ten pages or more each.

That's it for now, I guess. So sit back, relax, I hope you enjoy.

'Diablo'

Prologue: Formal Bloodshed

_"He's resting right now, perhaps you gentlemen should save your questioning for tomorrow morning?"_

_"Miss, this man was a possible victim to an attempted murder. If he is awake now and has anything to say... it would help us very much in tracking this killer down."_

_"Personally officer, I do not think he is in any condition to give any description of that sort, and he definitely isn't in a condition to be worried over such a thing right now."_

_"Look, miss.."_

_"He's not going anywhere, okay, detective? And he should be well enough in the morning. As of right now it's two A.M. and this patient is in no state to speak. And even if he was, I don't think he would be able to tell you anything of importance anyway."_

_"I see. Well if I may ask, what was the exact diagnosis?"_

_"Major concussion, all ten of his fingers are broken and he has a large gash on his tongue that will require ten to twelve stitches. Don't you see officer?"_

_"See what?"_

_"He's unable to say a word, or even write anything. If you're waiting for him to give you your answers, you'll be in for one long wait. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

A young man's eyes opened for the first time that he could remember. The room he was in was drenched in antiseptic white. Everything was clean and the smell of lemon air freshener hit his nose almost straight away. The warm hospital bed he lay in almost took his mind off the fact that it was really just compressed metal with thick bedsheets draped over it.

"Sounds like whoever did this to the poor kid sure as hell didn't want him to talk to us," the male 'officer' voice replied to the female 'nurse' voice. There was no face in the room to pinpoint either, though even if there was, his blurry perception of the room around him kept him from seeing anything of particular interest anyway.

"You have a point, officer," the woman replied. "I'm sorry, please, just come back another time. He will be ready to speak eventually... we'll take good care of him until then."

The patient rolled out of his bed, and looked over his clothes. A stiff blue hospital gown, and clean white and grey socks that came up to mid-leg. His feet felt alright, although his balance was rightfully questionable upon standing up. Such a statement couldn't be further proved with anything else other than the man tumbling forward- which was exactly what he did.

"Ugh," he just managed to support himself against the spotless wall mirror in front of him. His hands pressed firmly against the glass, putting them right in front of his face in turn. Each of his fingers were movable and wiggling them around was painless. Maybe the people outside were talking about someone else?

_'Just stay calm, take the time to collect yourself. You're inside a safe, warm hospital. A police officer is outside. You're okay. Just take deep breaths.. deep breaths.'_

The man he saw in the mirror was reflective of someone he did not immediately recognize. It was crazy and he knew it, but he never really remembered himself looking the way he did.

_'Then again, I don't know if I can remember anything at all.'_

His unblemished skin and his build gave him a look of someone in their early twenties. His black hair was cut short and neat, though it was slightly ruffled by just awaking from slumber. His eye color was almost blurred out from dizziness, but he could just make out the two dots of green, the same way he could discern the red mark that trailed just under his lower lip. Bringing his hand to the spot, he rubbed his chin clean before he inspected what he got on his fingers.

_'Has to be blood, I guess.'_

The more he thought about that, the stronger the taste of blood became in his mouth. It almost made him want to puke, but the lack of food and water would have made it next to impossible.

"I really need something to eat," he mumbled finally, and decided that he had enough of looking at himself. Even though he felt sort of okay and only had a dab of blood on him, something about him made himself feel all the weaker.

He ushered himself slowly to the door, taking every step as if they were his first. When he reached it, he gave a soft knock with his half-clenched fist. "Excuse me," he said no louder than a whisper, "excuse me, I need some help here."

The voices that had been bantering outside were now silent, and they remained that way for a long, almost unbearable pause.

"Is anyone there?" the man asked. More silence followed. For a moment, the patient began to wonder if they were still there or not. Or maybe they weren't there at all. Just a figment of his mind's imagination. Everything sure as hell wasn't as clear as he wanted it, that was for certain.

And then for a quick second, everything went to black.

"Oh shit.." he panted out through quick breaths, "shit I'm blacking out." He fell onto the tiled floor, clutching his head as everything quickly flipped from the pristine white room to black nothingness before his eyes.

"Are you alright in there?"

Finally, the calm female voice from outside the room made her presence known. "Get some more sleep, everything will be fine tomorrow morning, I promise."

The patient clutched his head, grabbed at his hair as if ready to yank the strands from their roots. A surge of pain shot through his stomach- a cramp-like stab in the ribs, amplified hundreds of times over. It was so damaging that he could no longer breathe. And the next blackout that came, put him back to sleep.


End file.
